


По ком звонит колокол

by miloserdie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, objects in the mirror look closer than they appear, ехал ангст через ангст, и эпиграфов из текстов APC и Tool, нужно еще больше курсива
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: Что случилось в Темен-ни-гру, мать твою. Интересно, что бы Ви хотел услышать. Может рассказ о том, как они чуть не выпустили орду демонов в мир, слишком занятые друг другом? О том, как он остался на вершине башни, захлебываясь собственной кровью и поражением? Или как насчет истории о том, как он оставил своего брата в аду запертым с Мундусом, о, просто лучшее из всего.





	По ком звонит колокол

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremiah 8:20   
> The harvest is past, the summer is ended, and we are not saved.

**I**

 

_It's no easier mission  
Holding onto how I picture you_

  
\---  
  
Клинок проходит через тело гладко, не встречая на своем пути сопротивления – вспарывает кожу, чуть царапает по ребру, протыкает сердце, выходит под лопаткой. Неприятно, но терпимо. Вот когда Вергилий поворачивает клинок и резко ведет его в сторону, вспарывая легкое, уже больно.   
Данте перехватывает его ладонь на рукояти и насаживается на клинок до конца, теперь его можно будет достать по прямой, куда быстрее регенерировать.   
Лицо брата близко, единственное, что их разделяет это рукоять Ямато. Данте улыбается – рот у него весь в крови от кровотечения в легких. Вергилий как всегда спокоен, только чуть хмурит брови. Он перебирает пальцами под ладонью Данте, готовясь к следующему удару.  
\- Я по этому скучал, - говорит ему Данте и с силой отталкивает его, соскальзывая с клинка катаны и возвращаясь в боевую стойку.   
Вергилий издает что-то, отдаленно похожее на смешок, и резко встряхивает меч по широкой дуге, капли крови, что оставались на нем, разлетаются идеальным полукругом.  
\- И ты тоже скучал, даже не пытайся прикидываться, - говорит Данте, перехватывая рукоять поудобнее.   
Вергилий удостаивает его движением брови, но зная его, Данте этого достаточно. Он сплевывает кровавую слюну – тело уже успело восстановиться – и бросается в атаку.  
  
\---  
  
Все начиналось неплохо, но почти тут же полетело к чертям.  
В общем-то, этим можно было описать его жизнь вкратце, но последнее дело было просто квинтэссенцией. Ви появился на пороге агентства более чем кстати, но чем дальше они продвигались по этому делу, тем больше интуиция подсказывала Данте, что все будет куда сложнее, чем он предполагал.   
Редгрейв кишит демонами, это сильно помогает отвлечься. Отвлечься от того, что они не могут попасть к древу Клифот, от того, что сила Уризена кажется все более странной. Только вот от вопросов Ви никуда не деться.  
В первом бою Данте говорит ему держаться в стороне, но тот лишь фыркает, не найдя нужным отвечать и щелкает пальцами, осыпая черные рисунки с кожи.   
\- Давай только без стихов, - удается ввернуть Данте, пока он достает из плечевой кобуры пистолеты.   
Все происходит слишком быстро, он не успевает даже толком разогреться, когда оказывается, что убивать уже некого. Поэтому он терпеть не может ходить на охоту с кем-то, Триш и Леди еще терпимы, место самого отвратительного напарника раньше всегда занимал Неро – большой любитель откусить больше, чем может проглотить.  
С Ви они движутся слаженно, будто давно сработавшаяся команда – он не перехватывает его противника, он расправляется со своими с такой же скоростью, он успевает присматривать за его спиной и не мешаться под ногами. Текучий черный вихрь движется умело вписываясь в ураган боя вокруг Данте, и от этого он бесится еще больше.  
\- Может ты мне дашь делать мою работу? – недовольно спрашивает он у Ви после, заряжая новые обоймы в Эбони и Айвори.  
Ви пожимает плечами и углубляется в свою книжку.  
\- Ты бы подождал где в безопасном месте, - продолжает Данте.  
\- Ты же помнишь, что деньги тебе плачу я? – меланхолично отзывается Ви.  
Данте фыркает.  
\- Так что продвигаемся согласно плану, - заканчивает разговор его спутник.   
Данте закидывает меч на плечо и отправляется дальше, предоставляя Ви самому его догонять. Это дается тому с трудом – пока ему удается поравняться с Данте, он уже тяжело дышит. Поганая птица так и не возвращается на кожу Ви, а летает над ними кругами, и Данте думает, а не попробовать ли подстрелить грифа.   
Мысль его прерывает вопрос, которого он точно не ожидал.   
\- Вергилий, - говорит Ви, и у Данте дергается щека, как он пощечины. – Ты можешь рассказать мне о нем?   
\- Зачем? – говорит Данте, останавливаясь, и впериваясь глазами в Ви.   
Тот пожимает плечами, спокойно выдерживая взгляд Данте.  
\- Мне нужно.  
\- Зачем? – повторяется Данте.  
\- Нужно вспомнить, - говорит Ви, и в голосе его Данте чудится просящая нотка.  
\- Вспомнить что? – подозрительно переспрашивает он.   
\- Многое, - неоднозначно говорит Ви.   
Данте коротко качает головой и опять выдвигается вперед, не ожидая своего спутника. Он слышит, как цокает его трость по мостовой, пока тот пытается за ним успеть. Настроение у него, такое легкое и хорошее после боя, стремительно улетучивается. Он знал, что все пошло не так, но не подозревал, что настолько. Вергилий – вот уж чье имя он точно не ожидал услышать в ближайшую сотню лет.   
Ви догоняет его и мягко, но требовательно кладет руку на локоть. Данте останавливается, почти обреченно – он знает, что вопрос будет не из приятных.  
\- Ты знаешь, что случилось в Темен-ни-гру? – спрашивает Ви.  
\- Ты сам скажи, - устало говорит Данте.  
Ви осекается и смотрит на него с таким удивлением, что Данте становится даже неловко.  
\- Я имею в виду, что я уже понял, то ты его лично знал. И видимо неплохо. Так что сделай выводы уж как-нибудь сам.  
На какую-то секунду лицо Ви выражает разочарование – с чего бы это? Данте решает не задумываться, если уж его братец втянул в свои мутные дела Ви, пусть тот сами и разгребает.   
\- Единственное что я тебе могу сказать, - говорит Данте. – Это дать тебе совет. И даже не возьму за это дополнительной платы.   
Ви вопросительно поднимает брови.  
\- Во что бы ты не ввязался с Вергилием – не делай этого. Просто не надо. Никто еще не закончил хорошо, связавшись с ним.   
\- А ты? – меланхолично спрашивает Ви, и от этого вопроса Данте на секунду теряется.   
А он закончил хуже всех.   
Что случилось в Темен-ни-гру, мать твою. Интересно, что бы Ви хотел услышать. Может рассказ о том, как они чуть не выпустили орду демонов в мир, слишком занятые друг другом? О том, как он остался на вершине башни, захлебываясь собственной кровью и поражением? Или как насчет истории о том, как он оставил своего брата в аду запертым с Мундусом, о, просто лучшее из всего.  
\- А мне повезло, - вместо этого всего отвечает Данте. – Удачливый я, понимаешь? Хочешь проверим, монетка есть?  
Ви отмахивается от него рукой, завершая этот неловкий разговор, и Данте чувствует некоторое облегчение.   
  
\---  
  
Это был его любимый прием в детстве на тренировках, когда они еще учились бою – провернуть его удавалось крайне редко, но когда удавалось, оно того стоило, так сильно бесился Вергилий.  
Хитрость была в том, что Верг иногда открывал руку, делая выпад для удара сбоку, и в эту долю секунды, при немалой доле везения, можно было ударить по предплечью, захватить запястный сустав, и треснуть ему его же оружием.   
Сейчас он делает то же самое – он отрабатывал этот прием на тренировке такое бесконечное количество раз, что даже не задумывается об этом. Вергилий не допускал этой ошибки уже очень, очень давно, но сейчас он устает, он выматывается – и открывает руку.   
На все уходит едва ли секунда: удар, захват, выворот запястья, перехват меча за рукоять, прямой сильный удар.   
Клинок входит в его тело с такой же легкостью, как пропарывал легкие самому Данте буквально пару минут назад. Вергилий выдыхает и наклоняется вперед – Данте использует это для продолжения удара и загоняет Ямато ему под солнечное сплетение по самую рукоять. Оба тяжело дышат, на этом секундном перерыве Вергилий опирается ладонью на его плечо. Из уголка рта у него появляется кровь, ползет тонкой струйкой к подбородку.   
Данте наклоняется вперед еще ближе и быстрым движением языка подбирает кровавый след и целует его жадно, широко. Верг не отвечает, но и не противится, только выдыхает ему в рот. Данте запускает руку в волосы ему на затылке, ерошит пальцами – только тогда Вергилий резко прикусывает его за губу и отбрасывает мощным ударом силы.   
Данте скользит, тормозя клинком о землю. Вергилий потрескивает синими сполохами, пока достает из-под ребер свой же меч – покидает он тело с куда большим трудом, ткань уже регенерировала и заросла. Он вытирает кровь с губ тыльной стороной ладони, будто бы стирая и след от Данте, но тот слишком хорошо его знает и лишь улыбается чуть, самыми уголками рта. Плечо, там, где касались его пальцы Верга, чуть покалывает, будто от электрического импульса.  
Вергилий становится в стойку – колени полусогнуты, клинок полностью параллельно земле, точка равновесия перенесена чуть назад для атаки.  
\- Продолжим? – говорит он.

 

 

 

**II**

 

_Searching your eyes for a hint or a trace of humility.  
Searching your eyes for the saint is an act of futility.  
_

  
\---  
  
Вергилий издает свой первый крик ровно на минуту раньше Данте.   
Эта минута и становится решающей во всей их жизни. Шестьдесят секунд – казалось бы, такая малость. Но Верг оказывается старше – по праву рождения, по праву наследия, по всему. Данте буквально разрывает изнутри сила, плещет через край, пока он пытается научиться ей управляться. Вергилий всегда впереди ровно на одну минуту, и этой минуты всегда хватает.   
Он первым обуздывает силу демона внутри и заставляет ее работать. Первым побеждает в схватке. Первым получает от отца меч. Все это имело бы значение в одном-единственном случае, если бы Данте воспринимал эту минуту так же, как и он сам.   
Для Данте это не имеет значения.  
Он приходит в восторг, когда впервые видит форму демона и сам бесконтрольно, хаотически обращается, лишь почувствовав прилив силы. Он смеется, зубами в кровавой пленке, когда Верг первый раз кладет его на лопатки. Он восхищается холодной синеватой сталью Ямато, любовно ведет вдоль клинка ладонью, обагряя его кровью.  
Сколько он себя помнит, они дрались. Именно в эти моменты он чувствует себя целым – когда от силы удара ломается тренировочный боккэн, когда кулак сталкивается с чужой скулой, когда клинок со скрежетом проходится по клинку, высекая искры.   
Когда один из них падает, они начинают снова.   
Ровно на минуту раньше мать находит Данте, когда силы Мундуса предают их дом огню.  
  
\---  
  
Он знает, кто такой Неро, уже в первую их встречу. Никто еще не доставлял ему столько же удовольствия в драке – никто, кроме брата, конечно.   
Неро другой, слишком резкий, слишком эмоциональный, слишком человечный. Он буквально олицетворяет все то, чем Вергилий всю жизнь пытался  _не_  быть.  
Данте нравится.   
Когда демоническая рука проходится ему по лицу, выбивая челюсть, Данте едва не смеется. Он прикрывает глаза за секунду, оставляя лишь ощущение присутствия крови Спарды рядом – давно забытое чувство, и его собственная кровь, такая же, поет в его теле, покалывая кончики пальцев.  
Малыш силен, но сам он будто сжатая пружина, он даже не представляет, что заключено в нем. Каждый раз, когда Данте к нему прикасается, между ними будто проходит заряд. Он пытается конечно поставить границы и держаться подальше – парень не заслуживает того, чтобы его втянуло в проклятые дела этой семейки. Но кровь не водица, и Неро тянется к нему сам, вряд ли понимая, что движет им его поганое наследие, а Данте не находит в себе ни сил, ни желания сделать шаг назад – ведь он так сильно, чертовски  _скучает_.   
В тот момент, когда он видит в руке Неро Ямато, его будто окатывает холодной водой. Но малыш оказывается достоин своего меча и Данте просто отходит в сторону, предоставляя течению нести его, хотя он с самого начала знает прекрасно, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.   
Конечно же, это не заканчивается ничем хорошим, а именно тем, что Неро жестко прижимает его к старому кожаному дивану в его же агентстве, забравшись Данте на колени, и целует его – неумело, неаккуратно, почти отчаянно.   
Верг бы меня убил, тоскливо думает Данте. Он бы сам себя убил за это, если быть честным.   
Он откидывается назад, вытянув руки вдоль спинки дивана, предоставляя себя в распоряжение Неро. Тот, слишком увлеченный процессом и чужой шеей, не сразу замечает отсутствие ответа, но когда осознает это, то резко отстраняется, хмурится, глядя в лицо Данте.   
В его голубых глазах, обычно чистых, Данте на секунду видит слишком уж знакомый холодный льдистый проблеск – и этого становится достаточно. Он притягивает его к себе резким движением, так, что Неро охает, и кладет ему руку на загривок, вцепляясь в короткие волосы на затылке. Он пытается выкинуть из головы другие мысли, но не сильно удается – особенно, когда Неро соскальзывает на пол и садится между его коленей. Черт, он даже слегка краснеет, когда берется за ремень – твою, мать, что же я делаю, проносится в голове у Данте.  
Решимость Неро несколько подкашивает его сомнения, и он откидывается затылком назад, закрывая глаза. Ненависть к себе придет чуть позже.   
  
\---  
  
\- Я пытаюсь это контролировать, - почти оправдываясь, говорит Неро. – Но не сильно выходит. Я не знаю, как управиться с этой формой.   
Не могу даже, блядь, представить себе почему, думает про себя Данте, разглядывая синюю тень за спиной Неро. О, уж эту форму он знает отлично, в самых мельчайших деталях. Он даже знает, как чувствуется, когда эта когтистая синяя ладонь раздирает ребра, пытаясь добраться до сердца.  
\- Значит, надо усерднее учиться, малыш, - насмешливо говорит ему Данте и едва успевает уклониться от удара. Он знает, как бесится Неро, когда он так его зовет.   
Неро ударяет еще раз, и Данте снова отскакивает, уклоняется от широкой дуги призрачной Ямато, блокирует мечом еще один удар. Выстрел, второй, третий – Неро отбивает пули клинком, не пропускает ни одной. Неплохо.  
\- Как ты научился? – запыхавшись, спрашивает его Неро, когда они сходятся ближе, и меч Данте скрежещет по демонической руке.  
\- Родился таким, - пожимает плечами Данте и неуловим движением отходит в сторону, предоставляя возможность силе инерции протащить Неро лицом по каменной стене.   
Это чушь, конечно, собачья, пока он сумел совладать с силой, которая рвалась наружу, прошло немало времени. Облик демона это хаотичная, бесконтрольная энергия, которой требовалась огромная сила воли и концентрация, чтобы эта мощь просто не разорвала тело на куски. У Данте всегда было маловато терпения для этого – зато у него был отличный учитель.  
Когда твоя зеркальная копия раз за разом пропахивает тобой землю, волей-неволей научишься на своих ошибках.  
\- Ты привыкнешь, - говорит он Неро с вершины колонны, куда запрыгивает, отталкиваясь от стены.   
Удар призрачной тени у Неро за спиной рушит колонну и Данте соскакивает кувырком. Пользуясь этим отвлечением, он наносит удар, вкладываясь в него по полной - и клинок вышибает из руки Неро, огромная тень за его спиной исчезает легкой дымкой. Данте самодовольно закидывает меч на плечо, но Неро отказывается считать, что этот раунд проигран – Блю Роуз стреляет два раза, но обе пули лишь вышибают каменную крошку из стены, где только что стоял его противник.  
\- Потанцуем? – насмешливо спрашивает его Данте, приземляясь у него за спиной.  
  
\---  
  
Вергилий неуловимо быстро прячет клинок в ножны и текучим движением переворачивает меч в руке, держа его возле гарды. Рукоятью он поддевает подбородок Данте, поднимая его лицо вверх – тот сидит на коленях, пытаясь отдышаться. По рукам его проходятся красные сполохи, и он щурится, глядя на брата снизу вверх.  
Воздух трещит электрическим зарядом, когда Данте обращается в форму демона и резким, как вихрь порывом, бросается на Вергилия, сметая того с ног, впечатывая в камень. Данте наваливается на него всем весом, обездвиживая, впивается когтями в плечо и рычит, опаляя огнем. Верг чуть отводит лицо от потока раскаленного воздуха.   
\- Я рад, что тебе наконец удалось принять себя самого, - насмешливо говорит он. – Таким, каков ты есть на самом деле.   
\- Ты же ведь так ничего и не понял, - рычит на него Данте и низкий голос его демонического обличия отдается у Вергилия где-то под ребрами.   
\- У меня было время подумать, - отвечает Вергилий и обращается сам.  
Синие сполохи пламени мешаются с алым, когда они резко взмывают над землей, и также резко камнем падают вниз.

 

 

 

**III**

 

_See the good hand,  
see what the good hand done_

  
  
\---  
  
Неро думает, какого черта они поехали в объезд. Он же знал, что там будет чистая дорога через мост, который не обвалился, и единственным, что задержит их на подступах к древу, будут брошенные машины и какая-то жалкая орда демонов.   
Но нет, он послушал Нико, которая знала «короткую объездную дорогу», и теперь они застряли посреди проклятых кривых улочек, заваленных обломками зданий, а что хуже всего, узнали о том, что в Редгрейве они не одни.   
Все это просто чудовищно, невыносимо  _неловко_.   
\- Ты знаешь… Данте? – медленно чеканя каждое слово говорит Нико. – Ты знаешь Данте???  
\- Ты знаешь Данте, - переходит на крик она, сопровождая каждое слово ударом по Неро. – И не сказал мне про это??  
Данте приподнимает одну бровь и опирается плечом на дверь их фургона. Неро прикрывается живой рукой от ударов Нико, пытаясь не обжечься ее сигаретой.   
\- Как ты мог! – полным искренней обиды голосом говорит она, закончив с избиением и упираясь руками в бока.   
\- Как я мог что? – огрызается Неро. – Что я должен был сделать? Вывесить в мастерской список людей, которых я знаю?  
\- Если бы я его знала, - обличительно тыкает Нико пальцем в сторону Данте, который, судя по лицу, искренне наслаждается происходящим. – Это было бы второй фразой, когда я представляюсь людям.   
Данте фыркает, и Нико охает, внезапно соображая, что происходит.  
\- Быстро, - шипит она на Неро, кося глазом в сторону ухмыляющегося Данте. – Познакомь нас!  
\- Я думаю достаточно этого представления в качестве знакомства с тобой, - говорит Неро.  
Нико пихает его носком сапога и Неро ойкает.   
\- Это Нико, - сдержанно говорит он, поворачиваясь к Данте. – Мой механик.   
\- Твой что? – переходит на ультразвук Нико, и Неро закатывает глаза.  
\- Николетта Голдштейн, - поправляется Неро. – Непревзойденный гений механики и мастер кибернетики.   
Нико чуть ли не сияет.   
\- Голдштейн как Нелл Голдштейн? - уточняет Данте.  
\- Моя бабуля, - сбивающимся голосом отвечает Нико.  
\- Мое почтение, - включая всю свою харизму, как только он умеет, говорит Данте и одним текучим плавным движением делает легкий полупоклон и целует Нико руку.   
Неро готов поклясться, что абсолютно любому человеку или существу в этом ли мире или в аду за такое Нико разбила бы нос, но проклятый Данте каким-то образом превращает это представление в свое шоу, и Нико чуть не тает. Неро не верит своим глазам, но она чуть-чуть краснеет.  
\- Вау, - говорит она. – Просто охренеть.  
Данте смеется. Неро хочется врезать ему по лицу.   
Он выходит из фургона следом за Данте и, конечно же, ненавидит себя за то, что тому даже не пришлось поманить его пальцем. Как оказывается, на этот раз Данте не один, и Неро подозрительно рассматривает его спутника, который всего один раз поднимает глаза от своей книги, скучающе окидывает его взглядом, и снова возвращается к чтению.  
\- Что ты делаешь в Редгрейве? – спрашивает он, сразу переходя к делу.   
\- Это я у тебя хотел спросить, - пожимает плечами Данте. – На кого ты взял заказ?  
\- На любую тварь, которая стоит за этим всем, - Неро неопределенно ведет рукой вдоль руин узкой улочки, где они припарковались. Бывшей раньше кварталом с магазинчиками, теперь это нагромождение бетона и арматуры.   
\- Не советую соваться туда, малыш, - говорит ему Данте, и Неро буквально передергивает от этого унизительного прозвища. Он хмурится.  
\- С какой стати?   
\- С такой, что это мое дело.   
\- Какого черта ты решил, что можешь мне указывать?  
\- Я не указываю, - насмешливо говорит Данте, глядя, как Неро упрямо складывает руки на груди. – Я предупреждаю.  
\- Свои предупреждения можешь засунуть себе прямиком…  
\- Послушай, - внезапно серьезно обрывает его Данте. – Я здесь не для того, чтобы испортить тебе вечеринку. Просто если Уризен действительно окажется тем, чем я думаю, самым лучшим вариантом для тебя будет не путаться под ногами.  
\- Не путаться под ногами, - безэмоционально повторяет Неро. Фраза будто ударяет его под дых, выбивая из него дыхание. – Не путаться под ногами?   
Данте пожимает плечами и собирается уходить, будто бы разговор окончен. Ну уж нет.   
Неро преграждает ему дорогу.   
\- Для твоего же блага, - отмахивается Данте. – Это все тебя не касается, Неро.  
\- Это меня касается в первую очередь, - безапелляционно перебивает его Неро. – Это моя работа. И я ее намерен выполнить. Так что может тебе лучше не путаться у меня под ногами.   
Данте не отвечает на подначку, лишь чуть склоняет голову вбок и хмыкает, разглядывая Неро, пышущего от ярости. Он с некоторым удивлением для себя осознает, что ему этого не хватало – чистых, льющихся через край эмоций от искрящего, как голый провод, Неро.   
\- Да пошел ты, - еще больше злится Неро, воспринимая молчание как реплику против. – Уж тебя я точно слушаться не собираюсь. Какого черта? Ты заявляешься сюда, будто не было этого года. Мог бы хотя бы дать знать, то ты жив!  
\- Тебе действительно было бы интересно? - озадаченно спрашивает Данте, и по лицу его видно, что он действительно удивлен.   
Неро открывает рот, но не может подобрать слов, чтобы оправдаться.  
\- Неро нам нужен, - прерывает их меланхоличный голос.   
Спутник Данте, болезненного вида черноволосый мужчина, подходит к ним совсем близко и опирается на трость.   
\- Это кто еще такой? – спрашивает Неро.  
\- Можешь звать меня Ви, - представляется черноволосый, внимательно рассматривая его.   
\- Ты уже начинаешь перегибать, - прищуривается Данте, обращаясь к своему спутнику. – Уговор был разобраться с Уризеном. А не выдумывать дополнительные условия на ходу.   
\- С Неро наши шансы усилятся, - отвечает Ви, даже не поворачиваясь к Данте. – Я вижу в нем… интересный потенциал.   
\- Как хочешь, - пожимает плечами Данте. – Но тогда разделимся.   
\- Это будет разумно, - кивает Ви, спрятав свою книгу за пазуху, разворачивается уходить. Его трость металлически цокает по мостовой.   
Данте задерживается какую-то секунду взглядом на лице Неро – кажется, будто он что-то хочет сказать, но решает отбросить эту идею. Он в пару быстрых шагов нагоняет Ви и равняется с ним.  
\- Мы с Нико будем прорываться к подножию через сторону главной площади, - зачем-то поддавшись секундному импульсу, говорит им в спину Неро.   
Данте салютует ему двумя пальцами, даже не оглядываясь, вполне себе очевидно подчеркивая, что ему все равно.   
  
\---  
  
\- Это что такое? – говорит Нико и перегибается в его сторону через коробку передач, бросая руль.   
\- Твою мать, Нико! – орет Неро, перехватывая руль и выравнивая тачку, устремившуюся в столб.  
\- Охренеть! – она использует этот момент, чтобы уцепиться пальцами ему за воротник и отвернуть ткань от шеи, чтобы рассмотреть получше лиловые следы у него на шее. – Это что, засосы?  
\- Ты может будешь за дорогой следить? – огрызается Неро, свободной рукой обратно закрывая воротником шею.   
\- Когда ты успел? – Нико резко тормозит, так, что его едва не впечатывает лицом в приборную панель. – И с кем??  
\- Поехали уже, - обрывает ее Неро, выше поднимая воротник плаща. 

 

 

 

**IV**

 

_I am nothing without  
his ghost within  
_

  
\---  
  
\- Ты расстроен, - скорее констатирует факт, чем спрашивает, Ви.   
Да неужто, думает про себя Неро, с чего это ты мог взять.  
\- Я в порядке, - отвечает он.  
\- Ты расстроен, что он не взял тебя с собой, - продолжает Ви.   
«Ты будешь путаться под ногами» стучит у Неро в висках брошенная фраза, и он чувствует, как горло сжимает от обиды.  
\- Но что тебя действительно задело, что тебя оставили вне боя, - заканчивает мысль Ви. - Или что это был Данте, кто сделал это?  
Неро останавливается, как вкопанный, и нахмуривается, поворачиваясь к своему спутнику. Ви опирается на трость и заинтересованно смотрит на него.   
\- Мне наплевать, что там Данте делает и думает, - заявляет ему Неро и над плечом Ви раздается скрежещущий каркающий смех грифа.  
\- Ты что-то хотел сказать? – Неро достает Блю Роуз неуловимо быстрым движением так, что между клювом проклятого стервятника и дулом едва ли пара сантиметров.   
\- У нас не менее важная миссия, - говорит ему Ви, отводя пистолет кончиком трости. – Мы должны ослабить корни Клифота. Поэтому Данте тебя оставил здесь, со мной.  
Неро бы выразился чуть точнее - оставил его посреди гребаного ничего таскаться за Ви, будто псина на поводке, и разгребать то, с чем самому Данте разбираться слишком скучно.   
\- Нам нужно идти, - предупреждая дальнейшие комментарии говорит Неро. – И отправь своего попугайчика на разведку, он действует мне на нервы.  
Ви улыбается уголком рта и движением руки отсылает грифа.  
\- Слабак! – успевает прокаркать тот в сторону Неро, пока поднимается широкими кругами и, наконец, исчезает за ближайшими домами.   
Они продолжают путь под мерное металлическое постукивание трости Ви о мостовую.  
Здесь тихо – чертовски тихо – только ветер доносит отдаленное громыхание от древа. Неожиданное разнообразие для последнего времени, и Неро незаметно для себя погружается в мысли так, что даже забывает посматривать по сторонам.   
\- Что ты знаешь о нем? – прерывает его размышления голос Ви.  
\- Что? – переспрашивает он.  
\- Данте, - поясняет Ви. – Что ты знаешь о нем?  
Неро недоверчиво прищуривается, глядя на него.   
\- Я думал, вы знаете друг друга.  
\- Хочу услышать, какого Данте знаешь ты.  
\- То есть вы плохо знакомы?  
\- У нас случился… - Ви делает паузу, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Перерыв в общении.  
\- Перерыв в общении? – фыркает Неро. – То есть в один прекрасный день он просто исчез? Да уж, мы с тобой определенно знаем одного и того же Данте.  
Ви пожимает плечами.  
\- И все-таки, что ты хочешь узнать от меня?  
\- Я хочу увидеть то, что видишь ты.  
\- Зачем? – удивляется Неро.  
\- Потому что ты загадка для меня, - говорит Ви. – Я чувствую в тебе силу, но ты человек. Я чувствую, что ты сосуд, но не вижу для чего. Ты покажешь мне все с другой перспективы.  
Неро фыркает.   
\- У меня есть лишь поблекшие фрагменты мозаики, - внезапно открыто говорит ему Ви. – И очень мало времени.   
\- Я вряд ли могу тебе что-то сказать, - пожимает плечами Неро. – Все, что я знаю, ты смог бы вычислить и сам – он просто самовлюбленный сукин сын и заноза в заднице.   
\- А ты?  
\- А что я? – теряется Неро.  
\- Какое твое место в этой истории?  
Не путаться под ногами, снова возникает в голове фраза, хлесткая и обидная, как пощечина.   
\- Мое место отвести тебя к корням Клифота, - отвечает Неро, заканчивая разговор и резко разворачивается. – Нам пора идти.   
Ви вытягивает вперед трость и, захватив плечо Неро рукоятью, разворачивает его к себе.  
\- Неро, - спокойно говорит он. – Что-то случилось.  
Тот коротко качает головой, нахмурив брови.   
\- Ты можешь сказать, - настаивает он. – Я знаю о слабости лучше, чем кто-либо другой.   
Неро думает какое-то время, живые эмоции волной проходят по его лицу, пока он решается заговорить.   
\- Ты когда-нибудь терял кого-то, Ви? – спрашивает его Неро. – Знаешь это чувство? Когда ты однажды просыпаешься без руки. С бесполезной культей, которая ничего не может. Хотя ты чувствуешь, будто можешь по-прежнему сжать ладонь.  
Неро поднимает правую руку и проводит полный круг механическим запястьем, сжимает металлические пальцы в кулак.   
\- И ты думал, что это часть тебя, что это всегда будет с тобой, - продолжает он, разгибая пальцы на протезе и загибая их в обратную сторону. – А теперь вместо живого пустота, которую ничем не заполнить?  
Ви молчит долго, очень долго.  
\- Знаю, - наконец говорит он. – Гораздо лучше, чем ты можешь себе представить.   
\- Я не чувствую себя целым, Ви, - глухо говорит Неро.  
И дело вовсе не в гребаной руке. 

 

 

 

**V**

 

_Ten thousand days in the fire is long enough,  
you're going home  
_

  
\---  
  
В аду мало цвета, в основном лишь черный и редкий бурый, как застывшая кровь. Из всего остального ад высасывает жизнь, оставляя бесцветную мертвую оболочку. Бесконечные поля неживой бледной травы, перекрученные артрозные деревья, редкие повисшие в воздухе грязно-белые руины.   
Данте смотрит на Вергилия и видит Нело Анджело – мертвецкая бледность, пронизанная синюшными венами, провалы щек, запавшие черные глаза – и где-то чуть ниже ребер будто завязывают узел. Смотрит он слишком уж долго, так, что Вергилий перехватывает его взгляд и приподнимает бровь – немногословный вариант претензии к тому, чего он уставился.  
\- Ты постарел, - говорит ему Данте, снова переключаясь в свой обычный насмешливый режим.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - фыркает Вергилий. – Ты давно в зеркало смотрелся?   
\- Я и без этого могу сказать, что выгляжу куда лучше.  
\- Здесь время идет по-другому, - говорит Верг и Данте осекается.  
В мире людей прошло почти двадцать лет. Здесь для Вергилия прошла целая вечность.   
Он выиграл последний бой. Пока что у них ничья, так что они, не сговариваясь, решают передохнуть. Данте ложится на твердую, будто запекшуюся землю, и блаженно ощущает, как наконец начинают регенерировать уставшие мышцы и как зарастают не успевшие затянуться раны. Кровь стучит в висках.  
\- Идем дальше, - говорит он, поднимаясь первым.   
Вергилий еще сидит, подогнув одно колено, и выравнивает дыхание. Он его крепко потрепал, не без гордости думает Данте, наконец-то выскочка получил по носу.   
Где-то за насмешливой гордостью победы кроется беспокойство, но Данте решает не развивать эту мысль дальше, лишь встряхивает головой.   
\- Давай, старичок, - говорит он и протягивает Вергилию руку. – Мне не с руки тащить тебя за шиворот через весь ад.   
Верг смотрит на него снизу-вверх – слишком уж внимательно и внезапно делает то, чего Данте совсем не ожидал.   
Он принимает его протянутую руку, перехватывает его за предплечье и встает на ноги быстрым, плавным движением, используя Данте, как опору.   
Данте определенно не ожидал этого, и от встречного усилия чуть наклоняется вперед, теряя равновесие, едва не утыкаясь нос в нос с Вергилием.  
Cпустя пару мучительных секунд Верг, как ни в чем ни бывало, отклоняется на обычное приемлемое расстояние и отряхивается, перехватывает ножны поудобнее и направляется туда, где вдалеке еще видна очередная громада Клифота.  
Данте нагоняет его в пару шагов, подстраивается под темп и лишь когда они чуть соприкасаются локтем, наконец выдыхает.   
  
\--  
  
\- Ты помнишь что-нибудь?   
\- Что тебя конкретно интересует?   
\- Пока ты был, - Данте неопределенно поводит рукой в воздухе. – Двумя.  
\- Помню, - говорит Вергилий и чуть хмурится. – Но все это наслаивается друг на друга, то, что происходило одновременно.  
\- То есть помнишь, как я надрал тебе задницу, когда ты в очередной раз пытался захватить мир? – насмешливо спрашивает Данте.  
\- Помню, как ты сказал Ви, что видишь меня во сне почти каждую ночь, - отвечает ему Вергилий и Данте осекается, неловко отводя взгляд.   
Он улыбается самыми краешками губ. Данте хочется провалиться сквозь землю – куда уж дальше, если они в аду.   
\- Не обольщайся, - говорит он. – Обычно это были кошмары.  
\- Ты так пытаешься скрыться за напускным скудоумием, - сухо говорит Вергилий. – Что при этом забываешь, что я знаю о тебе все.   
На то, чтобы материализовать в руке меч и напасть, у Данте уходит едва ли полсекунды – но Вергилий уже парирует удар и, не останавливая длинное движение, вынимает из ножен катану.  
Он чуть отступает в сторону, и пока Данте теряет точку опоры, мгновенно прикладывает его пустыми ножнами по лицу, размахивается Ямато – Данте отскакивает, сплевывая кровь с разбитых ударом губ.  
Они сходятся и расходятся, удары высекают искры из клинков. Вергилий успевает на излете задеть его мечом по лицу, рассекая скулу, и Данте на мгновение теряет концентрацию, когда брызги крови попадают в глаз. Этого мгновения Вергу более, чем достаточно – он делает быструю подсечку, сбивая его с ног и всей тяжестью тела падает на него так, что Данте проезжается на спине, пропахивая землю и поднимая тучу пыли.   
Когда пыль оседает, они оказывается в безвыходной ситуации – Данте успевает достать пистолет и упереть его Вергилию под подбородок. Вергилий, сидя на нем верхом, успевает пришпилить его лезвием Ямато через плечо к земле. Они оба тяжело пытаются отдышаться.  
\- Ничья, - говорит Данте и скалится.   
\- Огнестрельное, серьезно? – с досадой говорит Вергилий, презрительно кривясь.   
Данте вместо ответа чуть сильнее вдавливает ему дуло в подбородок. Верг недовольно хмыкает и проворачивает ему лезвие в ране. Данте и бровью не ведет.   
Никто не желает признавать поражение, так что они еще сидят некоторое время, сверля друг друга взглядом, пока до Данте не доходит их положение – он на спине и Вергилий у него на бедрах, крепко придавливающий его к земле.  
Он даже не успевает нормально обдумать эту мысль, как поднимает свободную руку и кладет ее на бедро Верга, чуть выше колена. Данте чувствует, как под ладонью тут же напрягаются мышцы, и как появляется лед во взгляде Вергилия.  
Как там он говорил? У них достаточно времени?  
Времени у них всего ничего.   
  
\---  
  
В этот раз проигрывает Данте, мощнейший удар протаскивает его по земле, скольжение останавливает только одиноко торчащий из земли обломок камня, который от столкновения рассыпается на кусие. Форма демона слетает с Данте хлопьями, пока он стонет, вставляя на место вывихнутую челюсть.  
Вергилий тоже принимает человеческий вид и тут же принимается  _нечеловечески_  бесить Данте, самодовольно ухмыляясь.   
Пока он встает на ноги и фыркает, вправляя кости и залечивая раны, Вергилий успевает регенерировать свои, поправить плащ и спрятать в ножны меч текучим отработанным движением. Выпрямляя воротник, он указывает подбородком на все уменьшающуюся дыру в небе в них за спиной, в сторону востока.  
\- Нужно идти, - говорит ему Вергилий. – Портал скоро закроется.  
Данте смотрит на мерцающие края портала, а потом на Вергилия, на его нахмуренное лицо, на меч, с которого стекают капли его собственной крови.   
\- Данте? – настойчивее повторяет он. – Нужно спешить.  
\- Зачем? – говорит Данте, закидывая меч на плечо.  
\- Портал закрывается, - повторяет ему Вергилий. – Он ждет тебя, там.  
Они смотрят друг на друга, понимая без слов, о чем он. Невысказанные слова повисают между ними тяжелым молчанием – упрек ли это или безразличие.  
\- Мы только-только сравняли счет, - говорит ему Данте, разминая плечи и прокручивая на пробу в руке меч. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я оставлю тебя без заслуженного поражения?  
Он оставлял его уже столько раз. В горящем доме их детства. В мерзкой темной пучине Темен-ни-гру. В холодном пустом измерении Мундуса.  
В этот раз он этой ошибки не допустит.   
Вергилий смотрит на него внимательно, очень внимательно, чуть нахмурив брови. Потом опять чуть улыбается – самыми уголками губ, но этого более чем достаточно. Он резким движением выбивает Ямато из ножен, принимая боевую стойку.   
Становясь прямо напротив брата и зеркаля его положение, Данте впервые за много лет чувствует.  
Наконец-то он на своем месте.

 


End file.
